


𝙷𝚘𝚠 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚄𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚃𝚞𝚛𝚗 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝙾𝚗 + 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, headcanons, reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - Hello!! Not sure if my ask went through, but hc for hinata, noya, and kenma or tendou. Things you do that unintentionally turn them on, + their & ur reaction. Can be sfw or nsfw ily! Tyy
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	𝙷𝚘𝚠 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚄𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚃𝚞𝚛𝚗 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝙾𝚗 + 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜

## 𝙎𝙝𝙤𝙮𝙤 𝙃𝙞𝙣𝙖𝙩𝙖

> **⤍ How You Unintentional Turn Them On -** It’s just a normal day but you’re telling Hinata about something that’s really important to you or something that you are really passionate about. You end up talking about the specific subject for a good amount of time

> **⤍ Reaction -** Hinata can’t help but stare at you with big and curious hazel eyes of his. As you keep talking, he’s listening to how your voice keeps fluctuating because you’re so into what you’re talking about. Honestly he’s looking at your lips and his mind shuts off. He’s not even listening to what you’re saying but god you sound so good saying it all. He can’t get enough of your voice and it’s slowly turning him on. His cheeks heat up and he chews on his bottom lip. He then can’t help but lean in and press his lips to yours, interrupting what ever you were saying. Only to kiss you for a good while as his body presses against yours

## 𝙔𝙪𝙪 𝙉𝙞𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙤𝙮𝙖

> **⤍ How You Unintentional Turn Them On -** After going on a run/hike with Noya and you’ve reached your destination so you’re just sitting on a bench or on the ground, just panting and tryin to catch your breath. Tipping your head back with your eyes closed and moving your arm up to wipe the sweat off of your forehead. Your chest rising and falling quickly only to peer over at Noya and give him an accomplished smile

> **⤍ Reaction -** Noya watches you the whole time. Watching as your head tips back, seeing how exposed your neck is. Then seeing your chest rising and falling. It makes his heart race and everything around him stops. All he can focus on is you as his cheeks heat up a little. Then the moment you look at him, he swallows hard and tries to think of something to say, trying not to make it obvious that he’s turned on by how sweaty and hot you are. It takes everything in him not to jump you and kiss you, but he decides to keep it under lock and key for when you guys get home. Maybe he can get you all hot and sweaty again another way - if ya know what I mean \- 

## 𝙎𝙖𝙩𝙤𝙧𝙞 𝙏𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙤𝙪

> **⤍ How You Unintentional Turn Them On -** When ever you kiss Tendou, you can’t help but make a soft “Mmm” noise along with the way your lips press against his. You honestly don’t really realize that you’re making a noise at all. But you do it. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. Even if it’s just a fleeting kiss goodbye or a kiss in passing, the soft hum presses to his lips unintentionally from you

> **⤍ Reaction -** The first time you hummed while you kissed him, Tendou about lost it. His eyes widened in the kiss and hearing you hum like that was music to his ears, literally. So he would kiss you deeper to see if you would make the noise more and/or louder. To this day, it’s not every time that it turns him on to the point he wants to pin you to the wall and take you. But the sound turns him on even just a little every time. Sometimes he does something about it. Pressing himself more into you and advancing to more smutty intentions. But other times he just floats in the arousal, keeping him turned on until the next time he’s able to fuck you.


End file.
